gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Lil' Probe'Inn
|image = LilProbeInn-GTASA.png |sign = Lil'Probe'Inn-GTASA-logo.png |Name Change = BAR |games = Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas |location = Near Area 69, Bone County, San Andreas |map = LilProbeInn-GTASA-Map.jpg|Lil' Probe'Inn LilProbeInn-GTASA-BoneCountyMap.jpg|Bone County LilProbeInn-GTASA-MapFull.jpg|San Andreas |map_caption = Location on the map (red). |pscanner = }}Lil' Probe'Inn is a bar featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Description Lil' Probe'Inn is situated in Bone County, next to a dried lake, and is only a few hundred yards from Area 69. Immediately to the east are Green Palms and Octane Springs. The UFO-theme of the bar is reinforced by the presence of photographs hung on its walls which seemingly depict flying saucers. A map of San Andreas with a number of marks is also found in the back room (interestingly, this map also appears in Mike Toreno's Ranch). The bar features a pool table, where Carl Johnson can play pool against a competitor. There is a small trailer park across the road from the Lil' Probe Inn. The only cars that spawn in the trailer park are Beater Glendales. Three solar panels can be seen at the trailer park and can be used as stunt jump ramps. The radio station playing inside the bar is K-Rose. Influence The Lil' Probe'Inn is based on the Lil' A'Le'Inn in Rachel, Nevada, a town just north of Area 51. Lil' Probe'Inn is situated next to a dry lake, similar to how Lil' A'Le'Inn is situated next to Groom Lake, a dry lake next to Area 51. The name Lil' Probe'Inn is spelled as deliberately as its namesake, the Lil' A'Le'Inn, whose name, when spoken with apostrophes, sounds like "Little Alien". Similarly, Lil' Probe'Inn sounds like "Little Probing", a double entendre indicating both sexual penetration and the infamous anal probes supposedly used on abductees by curious aliens. Secrets The large wall map in the back room is a beta map of San Andreas. There are various differences that can be noted between this map and the final map of San Andreas; For example, in the beta map, Bayside doesn't exist. Also, the map shows a small island in the San Fierro Bay which cannot be found in the final game (possibly based on Alcatraz). There are various pins scattered around this map. The locations pinpointed on the map are believed to have something to do with myths. One mark is at the river between Shady Creeks and Back O' Beyond, and others appear at Easter Bay Chemicals, Area 69, the inn itself, Green Palms, and Arco del Oeste. Weapons *Desert Eagle (Next to the end of one of the solar panels at the trailer park). *Pool Cue (After a game of pool) Gallery Lil'Probe'Inn-GTASA-barroom.jpg|Main room of Lil Probe'Inn. Lil'Probe'Inn-GTASA-backroom.jpg|A corner of the back room of Lil Probe'Inn, depicting a marked map. Trivia *The player can access the Hidden Interiors Universe by jumping on the crates and boxes in the back room. After some time, the player may go through the ceiling and get popped into the interiors universe. *There are a total of 69 pictures related to UFOs inside the bar, possibly another of Rockstar's sexual jokes. Navigation de:Lil’ Probe Inn es:Lil' Probe Inn pl:Lil' Probe'Inn hu:Lil’ Probe Inn Category:Bars Category:Businesses Category:Businesses in GTA San Andreas Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA San Andreas Category:Locations in GTA San Andreas in Bone County Category:Neighborhoods Category:Neighborhoods in GTA San Andreas